


Elsanna Week 1 - Cuddles

by NaeSpark



Series: Crystalise Our Hearts [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for the first prompt of Elsanna Week. "Cuddles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsanna Week 1 - Cuddles

_Knock. Knock. Knock-knock. Knock._

  “The sky is about to sleep, Anna!” I giggle softly, closing my journal carefully and locking it away in a drawer. I refrain myself from stretching, despite being tired, just in case is it not Anna waiting for me on the other side of the door.

  As I suspected, she is standing right outside my door, flashing me a grin. She is already wearing her nightgown, and seems absolutely ready to go to bed. She wraps one arm around mine and leads me down the hall, waving at amused servants that bow to us as we walk towards our quarters.

  “I take it you don't want to build a snowman, tonight?” I ask, nuzzling the top of her head. She shakes her head with a smile. “That's very unusual of you.”

  “I'm not a child anymore.” Puffing out her chest, she pouts an expression of confidence.

  “ _But, Gerdaaaaa~_ ” I mark each word with an excessively childish tone. “ _There's still chocolate on that shelf! Elsa, give me some, you're the Queeeeeen~_ ” I roll my eyes, satisfied by the hyperbolic Anna impersonation, and dodge an annoyed elbow to the boob.

  “Zip it.” She giggles. “I'm not opposed to you giving me some, though.” Her eyebrows waggle suggestively.

  “I'm sorry, I must've ran out.”

  Her nudge hits the spot, this time.

  Whilst I wince from the blow, Anna checks each side of the hall for spectators, and we crawl together into my room. Well, our room; except nobody knows we share it. As soon as the reassuring sound of a locked door is heard, Anna wraps her arms around my neck and stands on tiptoes to peck my lips.

  “I do need something from you, though.” Her tone is sheepish, and she kisses my jaw a few times, as if to persuade me.

  “Anna, you haven't even told me what you want and you're already trying to seduce me into it.” I stroke her back tenderly, kissing the top of her head.

  She fakes authority. “I am cold.”

  I'm not convinced. “You are always cold.”

  “But this time it's different.” I raise an eyebrow at the suspicious glint in her eye.

  “Anna, what are you plotting?” I peck her nose. “Why is it different?”

  “Becaaaaaause” She pauses dramatically before pulling me and dropping me in bed. “I've got you. And you are going to cuddle with me aaaaall night.”

  I roll my eyes and grab her hands with fake excitement. “Oh, Sis, that's _brillliant_! Except the fact that I'd _freeze_ you.” My tone drops and I let her hands go.

  “Stinker.” She lets herself fall beside me and lays sideways. Shaking my head, I start to strip myself bare of my dress and put on a nightgown. Anna observes me without a word, even though I hear a small squeal when I expose my back to her; the sensation of tickling her senses with my presence makes me shudder lightly. Coughing myself softly into composure, I crawl under the covers and kiss Anna's forehead.

  “You won't freeze me...”

  I sigh. “Well, but you know my skin is a little colder than yours. It's my power.” Ignoring my statement, she comes close and wraps her arms around me, resting her head in the hollow of my neck.

  “It's not for long.” Her whispers are tickling my collarbones. “When I'm around, you always warm up a lot. I'm sure we'll be fine.”

  “I do?”

  “Yes!” She blinks, surprised. “You hadn't noticed?”

  “Well...” I hold her closer. “I usually pay more attention to you than to myself when you're around.”

  “Pfffft!” She grins and pecks my lips. “Okay, I believe you. I sort of can't take my mind off you, either.” Her head lays against my chest again. “See? You're already warmer.”

  I can't argue with her. I feel warm and comfortable, and Anna's figure fits perfectly in my arms. We're cuddling so close that our legs start to tangle, trying to fit in like one big cuddle piece. Pardon me, “puzzle” piece.

  “I guess you were right.” My tone softens and I look at her, losing myself in a teal sea of bliss.

  “You're staring.”

  “You're cute.”

  “You're cuter. Hah! It was grammatically correct, this time!”

  “Was it?”

  She shooshes me by pressing her lips on mine. “No teasing.”

  “No fun.”

  “Shhhhhh, only cuddles now.”

  “Only cuddles.” I agreed.


End file.
